Question Of Love
by SooLASyDo
Summary: Hai. Aku Do Kyungsoo. Ini kisahku dengan Kris hyung kakak ku, Park Chanyeol orang yang kusukai, Oh Sehun sahabatku, Junmyeon hyung yang selalu memperhatikanku dan Kim Jongin orang yang ku benci. Dan pertanyaan akan cinta pun seakan bermunculan. /Yaoi/EXO FF/ KaiSoo/SuDo/ChanSoo/HunSoo/KaiLu/HunHan/ChanBaek/SuLay/KrisTao/ChenMin/ Chapter 3 update!
1. (Chapter 1) Date 2013-12-30

**Question of Love**

.

.

_3rd FF by : SooLASy Do_

.

_**Cast :**__ All Member EXO_

_**Main Cast :**__ Do Kyungsoo_

_**Pair : **_

_KaiSoo, MyeonSoo (SuDo), ChanSoo, HunSoo, KaiLu, HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, KrisTao, ChenMin_

_**Genre :**_

_Drama, Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt & Comfort_

_**Lenght : **__Multi Chapter_

_**Rated :**__ T_

_**Warning!**__ Yaoi. BL. Slash. OOC. Official Pair VS Crack Pair. Childish & Crybaby Soo. School Life. Random POV._

_**Disclaimer :**_

_A chara in this story is not mine, i just borrow their name for developed my imagination. But, idea of the story or this fanfiction 100 percent belong to me._

_._

_**Please Don't Bash Character or Pair in this Story.**_

_**Keep Calm**_

_**And**_

_**Don't Be Warm**_

.

_Let's Play begin ~_

.

.

_Kenapa kita menyukai seseorang disaat orang itu tak menyukai kita? Kenapa orang itu menyukai kita disaat kita sudah tak menyukainya? _

_Kenapa kita selalu saja mengejar yang sulit didapat? Kenapa kita tak memilih yang sudah ada didekat kita? _

_Kenapa kita selalu mengorbarkan orang yang kita sayangi untuk orang lain padahal kita tahu bahwa orang yang kita sayangi menyayangi kita juga? Kenapa kita harus berkorban merelakan cinta kita kepada orang lain hanya karena kita simpati?_

_Apa benar cinta bisa menjadi benci ataupun sebaliknya? Apakah wajar kita menyukai sahabat kita sendiri? Kenapa pertanyaan itu sangat sulit untuk dijawab? _

_Kenapa setiap orang punya jawaban yang berbeda-beda padahal pertanyaannya selalu sama. _

_**It's a question of love.**_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Chapter 1**

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

.

"kau tahu, dia selalu dapat membuatku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar lolucon-nya. Dia lucu sekali! Aigoo, Chanyeol hyung..." Aku bercerita dengan semangat pada Sehun. Aku menangkup kepalaku dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu dimeja panjang cafeteria, mulai berandai-andai jika aku memiliki kekasih seperti Chanyeol hyung.

Ya. Park Chanyeol. Kapten tim basket di sekolahku. XoXo High School. Ia merupakan salah satu namja populer di sekolah. Bukan hanya karena kepandaiannya dalam bermain basket, tapi juga karena sifat nya yang _friendly_ dan _easy going_ membuatnya dikenal oleh banyak orang seantero sekolah.

"Ne. Aku mengerti, sudah 2 bulan terakhir kau mengulang pujian itu berulang-ulang kali setiap harinya. Cepat habiskan bento mu. Sebentar lagi kita masuk kelas." Sehun menampakkan wajah bosan. Chingu ku yang satu ini memang menyebalkan. Selalu begitu jika aku menceritakan orang yang kusuka.

Haruskah ku perkenalkan dia padamu?

Ah, baiklah. Dia Oh Sehun. Seseorang yang sudah menjadi sahabatku selama aku berada di sekolah ini. Dan lagi selama 2 tahun ini, aku selalu sekelas dengan nya. Entahlah, aku tak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu. Sebenarnya dia lebih muda dariku 1 tahun. Dia terlalu pintar, hingga harus se-angkatan denganku. Dan juga, mungkin karena tingginya yang menjulang di umurnya yang muda itu membuat dia mudah masuk kesini meski belum cukup umur. Gzz. Aku paling sebal kalau berbicara menyangkut ketinggian.

Aku mempoutkan bibirku sebal dan langsung menghabiskan makananku dengan segera.

'Braak!' Tiba tiba saja ada yang menggebrak meja kami. Sontak saja aku menjatuhkan sendokku yang semula menempel dimulutku. Aku mendongakkan wajahku cukup tinggi menatap seseorang yang sudah menatapku tajam dengan tampang melecehkan.

"Hei, namja mata bulat aneh! Apa kau pikir dengan caramu makan seperti itu Chanyeol akan menyukaimu? Dia bahkan enggan melihatmu!" _arghh! Lagi-lagi dia! Apa dia tak puas mempermalukanku kemarin?_

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau pikir, aku peduli pada pendapat mu?! Dasar Item Jelek!" Aku balas membentak. Ok, meskipun dia adalah kakak kelasku dia adalah sunbae yang paling menyebalkan!

Sebenarnya aku malas mengenalkan dia padamu, tapi dia 'cukup' berperan banyak dalam ceritaku ini. Dia Kim Jong—oops! Maksudku Kai. Katakan lah, aku membencinya. Dia lebih menyebalkan dari orang-orang menyebalkan didunia ini. Dia jahat! Tak punya perasaan! Egois! Penipu! Pokoknya semua keburukan ada padanya.

Kenapa aku bisa berucap seperti itu? Aku tak akan menjawab sekarang. Karena, bukan waktunya kalian untuk tahu hal itu.

Peristiwa yang sangat memalukan dan selalu berhasil membuatku mual ketika mengingatnya. Oh, bahkan sekarang aku benar-benar ingin mengeluarkannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Jangan memperbesar masalah dengannya." Sehun buru-buru menarikku untuk pergi. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin berdebat dengan sunbae hitam ini dan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas Kai yang sedang menampakkan wajah kemenangannya. _Eoh, menyebalkan!_

_Kehidupan sekolahku memang tidak buruk, kalau saja dia tak ada._

_**Enyahlah kau Kim Jongin!**_

_Aku menyesal pernah mencintainya..._

.

* * *

.

_Kenapa yang dia ceritakan hanya Chanyeol hyung saja?! Apa dia tak sadar bahwa aku menyukainya? Aku cemburu setiap dia menatap Chanyeol hyung dengan tatapan memuja. Aku kesal melihat ia tertawa bahagia karena Chanyeol hyung. Sedangkan aku hanya dijadikan tempat pembuangan perasaannya saja._

_Kenapa sulit sekali memberi tahu perasaanku padamu, Kyung hyung? Yang lalu memang telah berlalu, lalu dengan cepat datang yang baru membuatku terus menerus menunggu. Kapan giliranku tiba? Kyungsoo hyung , jebal saranghae.—Sehun._

_._

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

.

"Hyung, aku pulang!" teriakku sambil melepas sepatuku dan masuk kedalam rumah. Tidak terdengar sahutan dari Kris hyung, aku hanya mendapati Suho hyung yang sedang asyik dengan tablet pc nya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang. Annyeong, Kyungsoo." Sapa Suho hyung. Dia adalah teman kampus Kris hyung—kakak ku. Ku dengar, Suho hyung sangat pintar dan dia sangat kaya raya. Itu bisa terlihat hanya dalam sekejap kau memandangnya. Apa lagi ketika dia telah melayangkan angelic smile nya padamu. Ugh, dia sangat keren, emm.. dan juga tampan.

"Annyeong hyung. Kris hyung, eodiseo?" tanyaku .

"Dia sedang mengantar Tao pulang." Aku membulatkan mulutku membentuk huruf 'o' sambil mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalaku. _For your information_, Tao itu adalah kekasih Kris hyung. Dia seangkatan denganku, hanya saja aku lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Dan Kris hyung sangat-sangat mencintai namja bermata panda itu.

"Oh, ya. Hari ini aku akan menginap lagi, kau tak keberatankan?" Mohonnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang sering sekali menginap dirumahku. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya dirumahnya memang ada masalah. Aish. Itu bukan urusanku.

"Tentu hyung. Kecuali kau menyuruhku untuk menggendongmu, itu baru aku keberatan." Dia tertawa menampilkan angelic smile nya, lalu mengusak rambutku.

"Hahaha. Kau ini lucu sekali." Aku balas tertawa.

"Sudah ya hyung. Aku tinggal dulu ke kamar." Pamit ku. Suho hyung pun mengangguk dan kembali menekuni tablet pc nya.

.

* * *

.

Aku keluar dari kamar setelah mengganti baju dengan celana pendek dan kaus berlapis Hoodie tebal berwarna merah. Aku mendudukan diri duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Suho hyung, menekan tombol _turn on_ pada remote tv.

"Aish. Kenapa tak ada acara yang menarik?" Aku menekan-nekan tombol remote dengan brutal. Kebiasaan ku jika sedang kesal.

"Kau ingin merusaknya lagi, eoh?" terdengar suara berat dari belakangku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris hyung? Si Jangkung dari china yang katanya, ada keturunan bule. Oh, harus kah aku mengaku bahwa aku dan dia bukan saudara kandung?

Tentu saja. Kita sangat jauh berbeda. Jauh dan sangat-sangat berbeda. Dilihat dari manapun kita tetap tak sama. Lihat saja fisik Kris hyung yang berbanding terbalik dengan ku. Cukup. Aku tak akan menjabarkannya. Kau tahu, itu membuatku merasa buruk.

Dia anak dari istri ayah ku yang sekarang—setelah eomma ku meninggal. Kini mereka tinggal di China dan membiarkan kami—aku dan Kris hyung—di Korea atas kemauan kami sendiri. Yah. Setidaknya, sebagai saudara tiri, kami terlihat sangat akrab.

"Kenapa lagi, eoh?" Dia menjepit hidungku dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang membentuk sebuah penjepit. Ini salah satu hobinya.

"Kau kenapa Kyung? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu." Suho hyung terlihat khawatir, berbeda sekali dengan Kris hyung yang malah tertawa dengan nista.

"hahaha. Apa kau masih saja memikirkan Kai, haa? Bukannya menurutmu dia sangat menyebalkan?" aku cemberut.

Ok. Aku mengerti itu memang benar, tetapi bukan berarti dia ucapkan didepan Suho hyung kan? Sungguh memalukan!

"Maksudmu Kim Jongin? Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Suho hyung spontan. Aku terkejut dan hampir menyemprotkan air yang sedang ku minum.

"Mwo?! Aniyo! Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Bahkan aku membencinya." Jawabku terdengar sedikit emosi. Dia mengangguk mengerti.

"Hyung, aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar sebentar." Aku langsung memakai tudung hoodie ku dan memasang sepatuku.

"Tunggu. Aku ikut." Suho hyung menahanku. Aku menunggunya agak lama hingga kami berdua berjalan bersama.

.

* * *

.

Selama kami berjalan-jalan aku hanya diam saja, sampai akhirnya Suho hyung memecah keheningan.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai Jongin?" Untuk kesekian kalinya dia menanyakan hal yang sulit untuk ku jawab.

"Sudah ku bilang aku ti …"

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Benarkan? Kumohon . ceritakan padaku." Dia memotong ucapanku.

"Baiklah. Aku memang pernah menyukainya. Tapi sekarang aku membencinya. Dia selalu menggangguku." Akhirnya aku jujur juga membuatnya diam sejenak.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ada yang ingin ku ucapkan padamu..." Suho hyung terlihat sedikit aneh. Tak biasanya ia meminta izin sebelum berbicara padaku.

Perlahan dia semakin mendekatiku, "Apa yang—" membuatku terus memundurkan tubuhku.

"Aku su—"

"Hey! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" seorang namja berteriak dan membuat Suho hyung sedikit menjauh. Dan aku mengenali suara itu. Kami menoleh bersamaan.

Sesuai pemikiranku. Kai. _Kenapa dia ada dimana-mana?_

Dia langsung mendekati kami berdua. Aku terlihat gelagapan.

"Hei, kau! _Neo babbo-ya_?! Kau bilang kau menyukai Chanyeol, tapi sekarang kau malah berduaan dengan namja lain. Apa kau pikir ini baik, haa?! Murahan!" lagi-lagi dia memarahiku. Tak terasa sesuatu yang basah mengalir di kedua pipiku. _Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku menangis lagi karenanya? Dasar bodoh!_

"Kau tahu kau telah…!"

"Aku memang bodoh! Aku memang sangat-sangat bodoh karena pernah menyukaimu! Waeyo? Apa kau sudah puas? Apa kau puas, haa?!" Aku melampiaskan semua amarahku. Sudah lama aku menahannya atas ucapan-ucapan pedasnya kepadaku.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu? Kenapa kau yang..."

_Blank…_

_._

* * *

.

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa bertingkah sewajarnya? Kenapa aku tak bisa bertindak jujur dihadapannya? Kenapa aku terlihat membencinya? Kenapa juga aku tak bisa sedikit manis padanya? Padahal dia tak punya salah apapun padaku. Apa yang ku lakukan selalu saja menbuatnya sakit. Apa karena dia selalu dikelilingi oleh namja tampan? _

_Sama seperti hari ini aku membuatnya menangis untuk kedua kalinya bahkan kali ini aku membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Dan bodohnya aku, aku hanya terpaku melihatnya direngkuh oleh namja lain. Aku sangat ingin membantunya. Tapi, entah mengapa aku sama sekali tak bisa. Egoku terlalu tinggi untuk membantunya. Maafkan aku, Soo.—Jongin_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

.

.

Loha Yeorobundeul~

SooLA is Back...

Kali ini membawa FanFiction ketiga yang dipublish disini dengan Length Multichapter pertama. Mungkin cara penulisannya rada aneh, kalau di bandingin dengan FF ku yang IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU dan Please Don't Leave Me. Karena aslinya ini Fanfiction pertama yang kutulis, sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Bisa di bilang ini remake story (karena sebelumnya ini Stright dengan Cast B1A4).

Sebenarnya, aku rada minder juga sih. Soalnya ini bakal abal dan beda banget dari gaya penulisanku yang sebelumnya. Tapi, sayang banget kalau dianggurin karena ini belum pernah aku publish dimanapun.

Jadi, ya sudah. Dengan menguatkan hati *jiah, aku mem-publish disini. Maaf ya, jika mengecewakan.

Kali ini aku butuh pendapat kalian. Next or No?

Ah ya, ada yang suka baca GenderSwitch disini? Rencananya aku akan me-remake FF ku yang lain. Dengan cast Favorite ku tentunya. Disana, aku akan buat karakter Kyungsoo menjadi Bad Girl. HintPair!KriSooVSKaiSoo

.

Terima kasih buat yang udah membaca dan merespon baik Story ku sebelumnya.

.

XoXo Saranghanda~ :*

.

.

Pay~Pay~


	2. (Chapter 2) Date 2014-01-05

**Question of Love**

.

.

_3rd FF by : SooLASy Do_

.

_**Cast :**__ All Member EXO_

_**Main Cast :**__ Do Kyungsoo_

_**Pair : **_

_KaiSoo, MyeonSoo (SuDo), ChanSoo, HunSoo, KaiLu, HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, KrisTao, ChenMin_

_**Genre :**_

_Drama, Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt & Comfort_

_**Lenght : **__Multi Chapter_

_**Rated :**__ T_

_**Warning!**__ Yaoi. BL. Slash. OOC. Official Pair VS Crack Pair. Childish & Crybaby Soo. School Life. Random POV._

_**Disclaimer :**_

_A chara in this story is not mine, i just borrow their name for developed my imagination. But, idea of the story or this fanfiction 100 percent belong to me._

_._

_**Please Don't Bash Character or Pair in this Story.**_

_**Keep Calm**_

_**And**_

_**Don't Be Warm**_

.

_Let's Play begin ~_

.

.

_Kenapa kita menyukai seseorang disaat orang itu tak menyukai kita? Kenapa orang itu menyukai kita disaat kita sudah tak menyukainya? _

_Kenapa kita selalu saja mengejar yang sulit didapat? Kenapa kita tak memilih yang sudah ada didekat kita? _

_Kenapa kita selalu mengorbarkan orang yang kita sayangi untuk orang lain padahal kita tahu bahwa orang yang kita sayangi menyayangi kita juga? Kenapa kita harus berkorban merelakan cinta kita kepada orang lain hanya karena kita simpati?_

_Apa benar cinta bisa menjadi benci ataupun sebaliknya? Apakah wajar kita menyukai sahabat kita sendiri? Kenapa pertanyaan itu sangat sulit untuk dijawab? _

_Kenapa setiap orang punya jawaban yang berbeda-beda padahal pertanyaannya selalu sama. _

_**It's a question of love.**_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

**.**

"Hei, ku dengar kemarin kau pingsan. Apa benar?" Tanya Sehun padaku sambil menyeruput Bubble Tea nya. Seperti biasa, kami sedang berada di cafeteria.

Aku mengangguk lemas. Aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin padanya.

Dia tersentak.

"Mwo?! Jadi kau digendong oleh Suho hyung?" lagi-lagi aku mengangguk. Tiba-tiba saja aku terpaku oleh sesosok namja yang aku kagumi, Chanyeol hyung. Ekspresiku berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, menjadi lebih bersemangat.

"Aigoo! Dia mendekat kemari! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah ada makanan disekitar bibirku?" Aku merapikan rambutku dan mengusap bibir ku dengan tissue. OMO! _Dia benar-benar kemari!_

"Hai, Kyungie..." _Aigoo! Dia memanggil namaku dengan semanis itu! _Aku mencubit pipiku, dan sangat sakit. _Aku tidak bermimpi!_

"Hai juga. Chanyeol hyung." jawabku gugup. Aku dapat melihat dari ujung mataku, Sehun yang memutar bola matanya. Ish. Dia selalu begitu.

" Apakah kau ada waktu? Pulang sekolah nanti aku ingin berbicara denganmu." _Apa sebenarnya yang dia ucapkan? _

"Tentu! Tentu saja aku mau!" jawabku bersemangat. Dan sepertinya aku terlihat sangat bodoh dihadapannya. Dia tertawa.

"Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali. Baiklah. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu kekelas. Nan Kanda.." Dia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. _Gosh! Dia tampan sekali_. Mukaku bersemu merah.

.

.

**Previously...**

.

"Dia menyukaimu."

" Benarkah? Dia cukup menarik. Aku menyukainya."

"Tapi kumohon, kau jangan mempermainkannya. Jangan pernah kau menyakitinya.!"

"Kau perhatian sekali padanya. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukan itu semua?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Lagi pula dia menyukaimu bukan aku. Jadi jaga dia untukku."

"baiklah."

_Aku lakukan ini untukmu. Maafkan aku, karena aku hanya bisa memperhatikanmu dari belakang. Maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin lalu. Kini aku telah membantu mu agar dekat dengannya. Walau sesungguhnya aku tak rela.—__**Jongin **_

_._

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Author POV**

_._

_Kenapa harus Suho hyung yang saat itu berada disana bersamanya? Kenapa bukan aku?_

"Hei, kau jangan melamun saja! Kalau tidak, aku akan ambil nasi mu!" Sehun tersentak dalam lamunannya ketika mendengar teriakan hyungnya. Dengan segera, ia langsung mengambil kembali mangkuk nasi-nya dari tangan hyung manis nya itu.

Saat ini, Sehun sedang makan malam dengan hyung-nya. Zhang Yi Xing, atau biasanya dia dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya. Lay.

"Hyungie,,, kenapa dia tak pernah menyukaiku?" Sehun mengusak wajahnya kesal, membuat namja berdimple manis itu tertegun.

Dia bukan tak mengerti dengan siapa yang Sehun maksud. Tentu saja, hampir setiap hari Sehun menceritakan orang itu padanya. "Ceritakan, apa yang terjadi."

Sehun-pun menceritakan semuanya pada Lay, tanpa ada yang tertinggal sekisahpun.

"Mwo? Dia digendong oleh Suho?!" tanyanya Nampak terkejut. Persis dengan ekspresi Sehun ketika ia mendengarnya dari bibir orang yang disayangi sendiri.

"Ne, hyung. Tapi,, apa kau cemburu?" goda Sehun dan sepertinya memang benar karena sangat terlihat dari wajah Lay yang merah padam.

"Sudah! Jangan menggodaku. Cepat habiskan makananmu!" marahnya.

'_Bagaimanapun dia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dariku. Tapi aku tak yakin dia akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Semoga nasibnya tak sama sepertiku.'_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin hyung bicarakan padaku?" tanyaku sedikit gugup. Aku mengusap-usap kedua telapak tanganku pada mug hot chocolat digenggamanku. Kebiasaanku jika merasa gugup ataupun salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak? Hei! Park Chanyeol ada di hadapanku saat ini, dan lagi ia terus memandangiku. Ini pertama kali aku berbicara dengannya berdua, di café pula. Seperti,,, kencan. _I hope._

Aish. Memikirkannya saja, membuat wajahku memanas.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan besok. Bisakah?"

_Tuhan,, apa yang terjadi? Apa dia amnesia? Dia bahkan baru mengenalku. Bukan! Dia baru melihatku. Sudah sejak lama aku menunggu-nunggu kejadian seperti ini… Thanks god!_

"Tentu saja bisa. Dimana kita akan bertemu?" jawabku bersemangat.

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu dirumahmu."_Mwo! Bahkan dia sampai tau alamat rumahku!_

" Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku punya urusan lain. Jadi, bersiap-siaplah besok. Tampil yang manis, ok. Bye.." Aku hanya bisa melihatnya berlalu dengan senyum yang merekah. _Semoga, besok akan lebih menyenangkan dari sekarang. I hope…_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Author POV**

.

"Mianhe Sehuna. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk dekat dengannya. Kita hunting gamenya lain kali saja ya. Bye, Huna. Saranghaeyo!" _Cihh disaat seperti ini saja dia mencintaiku!_ Umpat sehun dalam hati.

Bahkan namja diseberang sana—dengan tega menutup line teleponnya tanpa menunggunya balas berbicara.

'_Menyebalkan!Apa dia pikir aku tak akan marah padanya? Dia kan lebih dulu berjanji denganku? Kenapa orang itu yang ia dahului? Kesal! Lihat saja besok!'_

Sehun membanting ponselnya dengan kasar pada Sofa. Ia lelah pada Kyungsoo yang selalu seenak nya padanya.

_'Mengapa selalu seperti ini?'_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

"Maaf Lay-ah, aku tak bisa menerimamu. Aku menyukai orang lain. Lebih baik kita berteman saja." Suho menatap dalam pada seorang namja berdimple dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja, Lay mengajaknya ke taman kampus dan ia menyanggupinya.

Namun ia tak menyangka, pernyataan cinta dari Lay yang ia dapatkan.

"Ta-tapi, tak bisakah kau mencobanya terlebih dahulu? Let me, please..." matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, Suho tak tega melihat Lay seperti itu. Tapi, dia tak bisa memaksakan hatinya. Telah ada seseorang yang sedang dia harapkan cintanya saat ini.

"Apa dia Kyungsoo? Apa benar?" Lay terlihat sedikit emosi. Namja ber-single dimple itu meremas kerah kemaja Suho. Suho tak menangkisnya, ia merasa ia tak ada hak untuk menghindar dari amarah Lay.

"Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa dia? Dia bahkan lebih muda dari kita!" Bentak Lay. Wajahnya nampak memucat.

"Mianhae. Aku…"

'Bruk' Tiba-tiba saja Lay terjatuh, tubuhnya terkulai lemas. Dengan sigap Suho menangkap tubuhnya, memasukannya ke dalam mobil. Tanpa basa-basi, Suho menancap gas dan membawa Lay kerumah namja berdimple itu, melupakan sejenak rasa penasarannya akan keadaan Lay yang tidak baik.

'_Maafkan aku Lay, bukan maksudku membuatmu seperti ini...'_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Sehun menekan-nekan bosan tombol remote TV. Memandang tak menarik layar kaca dihadapannya. Sepertinya, setelah lama bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun ketularan dengan kebiasaan namja penyuka Pororo itu.

Kegiatannya terhenti ketika mendengar debaman pintu rumahnya. Ia menoleh dengan cepat, mendapati Suho yang menggendong hyungnya yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Sehun panik, sambil membuka pintu kamar Lay dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tu-tunggu! A-apa kau menolaknya?" Sehun kembali bertanya ketika Suho telah membaringkan Lay di atas kasur. Ia beralih pada namja albino yang terpaku didekat pintu. Matanya memandang curiga pada Suho. Mimik wajah Suho terlihat berubah, dan itu disadari oleh Sehun.

Suho terkejut, seolah-olah ia bertanya pada Sehun,'bagaimana kau tahu?' lewat tatapannya.

"Mianhae, aku tak punya pilihan lain."

"Tega sekali kau melukai hatinya?! Kau tahu, dia telah menunggu cintamu sejak lama. Tapi kau tak pernah respect padanya! Aku yakin kau akan menyesal telah menolak cintanya! Pergi kau dari sini! Jangan ganggu hyung ku lagi!"

"Maaf." Suho berjalan lemah keluar dari rumah Oh bersaudara.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia memandang sendu pada sosok tak sadarkan diri yang kini telah terbaring di atas kasur.

'_Tuhan, kenapa nasibnya sama denganku? Jangan membuatnya semakin terluka. Berilah dia kebahagiaan yang selalu dia impikan...'_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

"Aku akan mengajaknya pergi besok. Lebih baik dia aku ajak kemana?Apa yang paling dia sukai? Bunga? Perhiasan? Coklat?"

"Cukup kau bawa dia ke taman hiburan, memberinya sebuah boneka pororo dan belikan dia permen kapas. Setiap dia kesana, dia selalu membeli itu."

"Kau sangat tahu tentang dia, tolong beri tahu aku lebih banyak lagi tentangnya."

_Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin memberitahu apa yang ku tahu tentangmu pada namja lain. Aku sudah mencarinya dengan susah payah selama , demi kebahagiaan dirimu aku rela.—__**Jongin**_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

**.**

Suho kembali ke rumah sahabatnya Kris. Ia akui, rumah Kris jauh lebih nyaman dari pada rumahnya. Bukan,

Bukan karena rumah Kris yang besar dan mewah—bahkan mansion nya jauh lebih besar dan mewah. Hanya saja kekeluargaan dan ketenangan yang ada di rumah ini. Meski dirumah ini hanya dihuni oleh Kris dan adiknya—Kyungsoo, Suho dapat merasakan kekeluargaan yang terjalin diantara mereka. Terlepas dari fakta Kris dan Kyungsoo yang bukan saudara kandung.

Berbeda dengan mansionnya yang setiap harinya selalu terdengar teriakan-teriakan yang memekakkan telinga. Entah itu antara orang tuanya, ataupun kedua saudaranya. Ia sudah bosan, mendengar pertengkaran yang selalu membuat telinganya memanas. Semua itu membuatnya tak betah berada di 'istana-nya' sendiri.

Baiklah, mungkin selain itu Suho memiliki alasan lain untuk sering mengunjungi atau menginap di rumah Kris. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena adik manis bermata bulat Do Kyungsoo? Bisa dikatakan, Suho jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Kyungsoo. Selama Suho bersahabat dengan Kris, selama itu pula Suho mencintai Kyungsoo.

Suho baru saja memasuki ruang keluarga, dia sudah berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo yang keluar dari Kamarnya sebelumnya. Suho termangu ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan turun diatas tangga.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat manis dengan celana pendek diatas lututnya, dan kaos bergambar Pororo and Friend's berwana putih yang pas ditubuh mungilnya.

'_Aigoo! Dia cute sekali!' _puji Suho dalam hati. Matanya terus terarah pada Kyungsoo, dari atas sampai bawah. Dan Suho tersenyum sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat sandal yang membalut kaki Kyungsoo. Ia sangat tahu, jika 'style' Kyungsoo sangat unik dan childish tentu saja.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau terlihat imut memakai kaus itu. Kau akan pergi kemana?" Suho bertanya, ia berharap Kyungsoo tak pergi dengan siapapun sekarang.

"Ah. Suho hyung ada disini? Gomawo hyung. Aku akan pergi dengan…" Belum saja Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Suho, terdengar bel pintu dari arah depan rumah.

"Permisi." Terdengar suara bass dan berat dari depan pintu. Mendengar suara itu, Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sumringah.

"Omo! Dia sudah datang!" Namja doe eye's itu buru-buru membuka pintu. Suho memandang penasaran, ketika melihat Kyungsoo mulai membukakan pintu.

Suho dapat melihat seorang namja jangkung—namun tak setinggi Kris—mengembangkan senyum menawannya pada Kyungsoo, membuat namja manis itu tersipu malu ketika melihatnya.

'_Siapa dia? Sepertinya namja itu sangat penting bagi Kyungsoo. Kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sakit dan berdegup liar? Mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Aku tak menyukainya tapi aku tak bisa mencegahnya. Menyebalkan!'_

.

**To Be Continue**

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Loha Yeorobun~

SooLA is Back..

Happy New Year yeorobundeul!

Mianhae for Late update. Ampe setahun kayaknya aku telat, dari tahun 2013 sampai 2014. wk.

Well, Karena aku harus me-remake secara besar-besaran FF ini. Dan itu sempat membuatku Stuck. Dan 'hampir' menyerah. Tapi berkat bantuan kalian, aku dapat memutuskan dan FF ini bisa dilanjutkan.

Terima kasih untuk yang telah membalas permintaan saranku. Kalian sangat-sangat membantu.

Maaf sebelumnya jika mengecewakan. Ini bahkan jauh dari kata sempurna. Maaf juga kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan.

Doakan aku untuk setelahnya, masih bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk menlanjutkan FF ini di sela-sela Pembelajaranku. *bow

Big Thanks To :

_**didinsoo, loveHEENJABUJA,yixingcom, IkaIkaHun12, .16, ArraHyeri2, LevesqueXavier, opikyung0113, byunpopof, ChangChang, alexander. , laibel, dan all readers.**_

Terima kasih untuk partisipasi kalian semua. Terima kasih juga untuk yang men-favorite dan Follow ceritaku.

XoXo Saranghanda~ :*

Pay~Pay~ C U Next Time.


	3. (Chapter 3) Date 2014-07-03

**Question of Love**

.

.

_3rd FF by : SooLASy Do_

.

_**Cast :**__ All Member EXO_

_**Main Cast :**__ Do Kyungsoo_

_**Pair : **_

_KaiSoo, MyeonSoo (SuDo), ChanSoo, HunSoo, KaiLu, HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, KrisTao, ChenMin_

_**Genre :**_

_Drama, Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt & Comfort_

_**Lenght : **__Multi Chapter_

_**Rated :**__ T_

_**Warning!**__ Yaoi. BL. Slash. OOC. Official Pair VS Crack Pair. Childish & Crybaby Soo. School Life. Random POV._

_**Disclaimer :**_

_A chara in this story is not mine, i just borrow their name for developed my imagination. But, idea of the story or this fanfiction 100 percent belong to me._

_._

_**Please Don't Bash Character or Pair in this Story.**_

_**Keep Calm**_

_**And**_

_**Don't Be Warm**_

.

_Let's Play begin ~_

.

.

_Kenapa kita menyukai seseorang disaat orang itu tak menyukai kita? Kenapa orang itu menyukai kita disaat kita sudah tak menyukainya? _

_Kenapa kita selalu saja mengejar yang sulit didapat? Kenapa kita tak memilih yang sudah ada didekat kita? _

_Kenapa kita selalu mengorbarkan orang yang kita sayangi untuk orang lain padahal kita tahu bahwa orang yang kita sayangi menyayangi kita juga? Kenapa kita harus berkorban merelakan cinta kita kepada orang lain hanya karena kita simpati?_

_Apa benar cinta bisa menjadi benci ataupun sebaliknya? Apakah wajar kita menyukai sahabat kita sendiri? Kenapa pertanyaan itu sangat sulit untuk dijawab? _

_Kenapa setiap orang punya jawaban yang berbeda-beda padahal pertanyaannya selalu sama. _

_**It's a question of love.**_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Preview**

**.**

"_Permisi." Terdengar suara bass dan berat dari depan pintu. Mendengar suara itu, Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sumringah._

"_Omo! Dia sudah datang!" Namja doe eye's itu buru-buru membuka pintu. Suho memandang penasaran, ketika melihat Kyungsoo mulai membukakan pintu._

_Suho dapat melihat seorang namja jangkung—namun tak setinggi Kris—mengembangkan senyum menawannya pada Kyungsoo, membuat namja manis itu tersipu malu ketika melihatnya._

'_Siapa dia? Sepertinya namja itu sangat penting ! Kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sakit dan berdegup liar? Mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Aku tak menyukainya tapi aku tak bisa mencegahnya. Menyebalkan!'—__**Suho **_

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

.

Aku membuka pintu perlahan, menarik napas dalam untuk meredam degup jantungku. Aku sudah tak sabar memang, namun kali ini aku benar-benar gugup.

"Hai, Kyungie.." Sapanya, sambil menampilkan cengiran lebar khas nya. Aku sangat senang ketika melihatnya berada di depan rumahku. Tapi, apa yang kulihat? Dia terlihat sangat cool. Dengan celana jins hitam panjang, dan kaus putih polos yang dilapisi kemeja berwarna biru gelap yang tak di kancing. _Aigoo! Sepertinya aku salah kostum!_

Dia memandangku dari atas sampai bawah, membuatku menunduk malu.

"Emm. Ah! Soo, kau tampak manis dengan kaus itu. Kau terlihat lebih muda tujuh tahun dari usiamu. Haha." Ungkapnya, sukses membuatku merona. Hei! Secara tak langsung dia telah menyamakanku dengan anak 10 tahun!

"a-a apa perlu aku ganti baju lagi? Sepertinya aku salah—

"aniyo! Kau terlihat sangat cute. Tak apa. Oh ya. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ia mengusap pucuk kepalaku.

"Mwonde?" tanyaku. Chanyeol hyung berjalan menuju mobilnya, mengambil sebuah bingkisan berpita biru yang berukuran cukup besar dan langsung memberikannya padaku.

"Bukalah." Aku menuruti ucapannya. Dan aku terkejut ketika melihat sebuah boneka Pororo besar didalamnya. Aku mengerutkan dahi. _Bagaimana dia tahu? Bahkan aku tak pernah memberitahunya sama sekali! _

Namun aku tak menghiraukannya dan segera memeluk pororo-ku dan menciumnya. Hei! Aku belum punya Pororo yang sebesar ini!

"Kau tak perlu tahu bagaimana aku tahu kau menyukai pinguin biru berhelm itu. Yang jelas apakah kau menyukainya?"

Aku mengangguk bersemangat. Sepertinya Chanyeol hyung bisa membaca pikiran. Atau wajahku yang mudah tertebak?

"Ayo kita berangkat."

"Ah, Suho hyung. Aku pergi dulu, ne. Tolong beri tahu Kris hyung. Bye, hyung." Pamitku pada Suho hyung yang hanya mengangguk. Responnya tak seperti biasanya. Entahlah, aku tak mengerti.

Chanyeol hyung nampak merunduk memberi hormat pada Suho hyung. Ia berjalan lebih dulu, dan membukakan pintu belakang mobilnya untukku. _Sangat manis._

"Jalan pak." Suruhnya pada Driver yang sudah siap menancap gas. Sepertinya dia telah merencanakan semuanya.

"Sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana?" tanyaku penasaran. Karena sampai saat ini dia tidak memberitahukannya padaku.

"Tunggu saja. Nanti pun kau akan tau."Jawabnya membuatku semakin penasaran.

Aku hanya berharap semua baik-baik saja dan berlangsung dengan menyenangkan. Yaa. Sebuah pengharapan yang sederhana bukan?

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

_Aku sedih saat ada namja lain yang menjemput untuk mengajakmu kencan, dan aku semakin kaget ketika tiba dirumah kau pulang dengan namja yang berbeda. Begitu istimewanya kah hingga banyak sekali namja yang menyukaimu? Begitu sulitkah mendapatkan cintamu? Tak bisakah kau hanya untukku? Mendapatkan cintamu memang membutuhkan harap kau masih menyimpan ruang dihatimu untukku.—__**Kim Junmyeon**_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Tak lama akhirnya mobil berhenti ditempat yang sebenaranya sudah lama sekali aku tak kesana, taman hiburan. _Aah. Aku jadi mengingatnya lagi! _Tanpa sadar aku menggeleng.

"kau kenapa?" _aduuh! Bodohnya!_

"aniyo." Aku menatap bawah kakiku yang hanya terlapisi sandal jepit kesayanganku.

_Haish! Tahu kesini, aku seharusnya pakai sepatu kets yang dapat membuatku bebas berlari kesana kemari._ Well, aku sangat excited berada disini.

"baiklah. Sekarang kau ingin menaiki wahana yang mana dulu?" tanyanya.

"mmm. Aku ingin naik roller coaster!"

"aah. Menarik! Ayo kita kesana" Ia berjalan mendahuluiku, meninggalkanku yang berjalan sambil memeluk boneka pororo—pemberiannya.

Tak kusangka ia berjalan sangat cepat sekali. Aku tak bisa menyamakan langkah kakinya._ Jangan salahkan kaki ku yang pendek ini! _Akhirnya aku tertinggal cukup jauh darinya. Aku ingin sekali tentu saja malu jika aku harus teriak di tempat umum seperti ini. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar juga bahwa aku tak disisinya. Dengan segera ia kembali mendekatiku.

"Ah. Mianhae. Aku terlalu bersemangat. Ayo." Ia tersenyum, menampilkan gigi rapi-nya. Kini dia menyamakan langkahku. Jemarinya menggenggam tanganku. Membuatku sedikit memanas, ketika melihatnya berjalan riang disampingku.

_Hari yang indah..._

.

Semua terasa begitu cepat, aku sangat menikmati saat aku naik berbagai wahana bersamanya. Dia sungguh sempurna! Maksudku, dia dapat membuat hari ini berlalu dengan sangat indah.

"Apa kau ingin permen kapas?" tawarnya ketika kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak—Hei! Mengelilingi taman Hiburan yang cukup besar ini sangat melelahkan!

Aku mengangguk.

Ia pergi sebentar meninggalkanku yang terduduk di sebuah kursi taman. Ia membeli permen kapas tak jauh dari keberadaanku. Bahkan aku masih bisa melihat kearahnya. Tak lama ia sudah kembali dan menyodorkan sebuah permen kapas besar ditangan kanannya padaku.

"Gomawo.."

Kami berkeliling sambil memakan permen kapas.

Hanya saja terselip ingatan yang ingin sekali aku lupakan. Bahkan jika aku melihat Chanyeol hyung wajahnya berubah menjadi orang itu!

Kami mengobrol dengan asyiknya. Semakin lama aku semakin tahu sebab dari banyak sekali yeoja menyukainya. He's Jjang!

'kuurrr' oopps. Memalukan. Kenapa disaat seperti ini perutku berbunyi!

Aku menekan perutku, mencoba meredam suara teriakan yang berasal dari perutku yang kelaparan. Namun sepertinya, hal itu sia-sia. Terbukti dengan Chanyeol hyung yang langsung menatapku aneh.

"hahaha. Kau lapar ya? Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi. Ayo kita mencari tempat makan yang enak. Biar aku yang traktir."Aku tersenyum malu.

Akhirnya dia mengajakku ke salah satu Cake Shop bernuansa teddy bear. Kami memilih untuk duduk di pojok ruangan. Tempat yang strategis kurasa.

"Selamat datang, silakan dipilih cake yang tuan-tuan inginkan." Seorang waiter menghampiri kami berdua.

"mm. Aku.."

"Tolong Strawberry Cream Cake nya satu dan Tiramisu nya satu. Minumnya Milk Shake Strawberry dan Papper Mint tea." Waiter itu mencatat cepat apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol hyung.

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. "Hyung, bagaimana—

"Wae, Kyung? Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai Strawberry, benarkan?" Telak. Namja tampan ini penuh dengan kejutan. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa kesukaan ku.

Tak lama pesanan kami pun datang. Chanyeol hyung menyodorkan Strawberry Cream Cake dan Milk Shake Strawberry ke hadapanmu.

.

Aku menikmati Strawberry cake ku secara perlahan, merasakan krim lembut meleleh dipermukaan lidahku. Tak ada orang lain. Hanya aku dan Cake.

"Kyungie-ya. Sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

"uhuk." Aku tersedak mendengar ucapannya yang tiba-tiba dari seseorang dihadapanku ini. Dia langsung sigap memberiku minum.

"yaa. Yeollie!" Belum saja keterkejutanku usai, seorang namja cantik mendekati meja kami. Dan dengan tak tahu diri, duduk disebelah Chanyeol hyung tanpa permisi_._

_Yak! Siapa dia? Apa yang dia lakukan? Jinnja! Mengganggu sekali!_

"a-hai. Baekhyuna~ Sedang apa kau disini?" mereka terlihat akrab sekali, apa lagi namja ber-eyeliner itu manja sekali pada Chanyeol hyung. Mereka mengobrol asyik tanpa memperdulikanku.

Aku memeluk boneka pororo ku dengan erat. Meremasnya kesal.

_Haish! Menyebalkan!_

"Mm. Chan hyung, aku pergi sebentar." Keberadaan namja itu membuatku malas dan enggan untuk berada disana lama-lama bersama mereka. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet. Chanyeol hyung sempat terlihat bingung, namun ia hanya mengangguk dan membiarkanku pergi.

Baru saja aku akan melangkah keluar, seorang waiters datang dari arah berlawanan.

'Bruk'

"Kyaa!"

'Splash'

"Ah, maaf tuan saya tidak sengaja."Aku tak memperdulikan perkataan waiters itu, yang jelas kini kaus ku berhasil berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan.

Hais! Lengkap sudah penderitaanku hari ini. Aku yakin sekali semua orang menoleh padaku. Chanyeol hyung menghampiriku, mengajakku bangkit dari jatuhku yang terduduk—_memalukan_!

Aku mengambil pororoku yang terjatuh tak jauh dari sisiku.

"Kyungie, gwenchana? Pakaianmu basah, emm.. dan kotor."Aku menggeleng. "tak apa."Aku buru-buru keluar dari restoran menahan malu. Tak memperdulikan Chanyeol hyung yang berteriak memanggilku.

Tak lama aku tersadar bahwa Tas ku masih tertinggal disana terpaksa aku berbalik.

"Ternyata setelah kau putus denganku, seleramu menjadi buruk ya? Apakau tak malu jalan dengannya? Lihat saja, bahkan dia terlihat seperti keponakan mu!" aku mencoba menahan mataku untuk tidak menangis. _Apa sebegitu memalukannya kah aku?_

"aku tahu… Tapi…" Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk kembali kesana. Aku tak tahan lagi untuk membendung air mataku. Aku menangis sambil berlari. Semua menjadi terasa semakin dramatis ketika sandalku putus karena tersandung dilubang jalan. TT_TT _Kenapa aku begitu ceroboh?_

Aku ingin pulang tapi aku sama sekali tak membawa uang disakuku. Aku ingin menelpon Kris hyung, tapi ponselku didalam tas dan aku—jelas tak ingin menemui mereka.

Aku hanya bisa duduk berjongkok didekat penjual permen kapas. Bukannya tenang tangisanku semakin menjadi. Aku menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahku di perlipatan kakiku.

_Kenapa bisa aku sebodoh ini? Harusnya aku sadar bahwa Chanyeol hyung itu tak pantas terlalu sempurna. Dia juga tak mungkin menyukaiku. Kenapa aku terlalu berharap? Babo! Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya aku begini. Tertipu,, lagi. Kumohon.. Siapapun bantu aku.._

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyentuh kepalaku. Aku terkejut.

_Anugrah atau bencana? secepat itukah tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku? _Aku mengangkat kepalaku perlahan, aku takut kalau-kalau yang menyentuhku adalah orang jahat.

"Hey jelek! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini sendirian? Berbahaya tahu! Kau tahu kau bisa saja—

Dia,,,Jongin?

'brukk' Aku langsung memeluknya sambil tetap menangis. Tak perduli dia yang pernah menjatuhkan ku. Tak menghiraukan dia yang sesungguhnya seseorang yang mati-matian aku hindari.

Aku membutuhkannya sekarang.

_Thanks god! Kau menyelamatku._

Aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang menegang. Dengan cepat aku melepas pelukanku.

"aah. terlalu senang kau ada disini." Tapi, aku terkejut ketika dia menarikku dan kembali memelukku. Aku pun membalas pelukannya dengan tetap menangis. Aku menikmati kehangatan pelukannya.

_Oh tuhan, kenapa rasa ini muncul lagi?_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Author POV**

.

" Neo babo ya?! Kenapa kau berjalan sendirian dikerumunan orang banyak seperti ini! Ini bisa membahayakan mu tahu! Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat mendekatimu?" Jongin tampak meredam emosinya. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir pada namja mungil dihadapannya yang menunduk, tak berani menatapnya.

"Aku akui, aku memang salah. Aku memang bodoh. Jadi, maafkan aku atas kebodohanku yang sering membuatmu terganggu atau menyusahkanmu. Gamsahamnida, Jongin hyung ." namja manis itu membungkuk memohon maaf.

Terbersit rasa bersalah pada diri Jongin. Namja tan itu seakan terpaku ketika mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

_Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Tapi,, Hey! Apa yang dia ucapkan! Jo-jongin hyung? Aku tak salah dengarkan? Dia memanggilku Jongin! Aku sangat rindu panggilan itu._

Namja mungil itu masih saja terdiam, menundukkan wajahnya.

"He-hey! Sudah jangan seperti itu. Ayo ku antar pulang." Dia tak bergeming. Malah memalingkan wajahnya pada penjual permen kapas yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Jongin bertanya dengan jengkel.

"Aku lapar. Aku ingin beli permen kapas tapi aku tak membawa uang." Ucapnya—lebih terkesan merajuk sepertinya.

_Uukkh... Kenapa ia menampakkan wajah seperti itu? Wajah yang aku lihat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Manis sekali._

"Baiklah. Aku yang belikan." Seketika, ekspresi wajahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya.

.

Jongin berjalan mendahului namja manis yang kini sedang asyik menikmati permen kapasnya. "Hei, lain kali kau tak boleh jalan sendirian! Kau masih kecil ingat itu!" Jongin berjalan sambil mengomel. Namun ia tak mendengar balasan apapun dari lawan bicaranya.

_Apa jangan-jangan…_

Benar saja! Kyungsoo masih berada di tempatnya semula. Berdiri ditempat yang sama, meski permen kapas miliknya telah habis. Jongin dengan cepat kembali menghampiri.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tak mengikutiku?!"Dengan mimik sedih, namja ber-doe eyes itu menunjukkan tumitnya.

"Kakiku sakit dan lecet-lecet, sandalku putus. Aku sulit berjalan." Jongin terlihat menghela nafas berat.

"Haaah! Kau ini menyusahkanku saja! Ayo cepat naik!" Jongin mendekatkat punggung bidangnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ini."

"Apa?!" Jongin tak habis pikir ketika Kyungsoo malah menyodorkan boneka pororo miliknya, bukannya segera naik dipunggungnya.

"Bawakan. Aku sulit jika berada digendonganmu sambil memegangnya." Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan innocent nya.

_Baiklah, bunuh aku sekarang juga!_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

_Ya tuhan, kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Aku telah mencoba untuk melupakannya tapi malah dia yang menolongku disaat seperti ini. Ini akan menjadi semakin sulit. Mengapa aku merasa badanku panas sekali? Jantungku pun berdegup sangat cepat. Mudah-mudahan dia tak merasakannya. Aku tak ingin ini berakhir.—__**Kyungsoo**_

**.**

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

'Bugh!'

"Kau membuatnya menangis!" Jongin menerbangkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah tampan sahabatnya, Chanyeol.

"Ya! Bukan salahku dia menangis! Aku juga tak tahu kenapa Baekhyun bisa datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat."

'Bugh!' Chanyeol balik membalas pukulan Jongin tepat pada rahang namja tan itu. Bahkan hampir membuat Jongin jatuh tersungkur.

_Appo! Rahangku sakit ini tak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo rasakan. _

Kedua namja jangkung itu saling adu jotos tanpa ada yang mau mengalah, hingga Chanyeol benar-benar kelelahan dan mengajak untuk berhenti. Ia menyerah.

"Baiklah. Apa maumu? Apa yang harus kelakukan sekarang?" tanyanya sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Jongin menatap tajam pada sepasang mata sahabatnya itu. Dengan tegas ia berkata, "Aku hanya ingin kau minta maaf kepadanya sekarang juga!"

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

.

"Sehuna~~ Jebal mianhae... Lain kali aku tak kan mengulanginya. Lagi pula aku menyesal pergi bersamanya kemarin. Kau kan satu-satunya chingu terbaik ku. Ayolah. Kalau marah, kau tak akan terlihat manis lagi. Ayolah.. Aku minta maaf."Haahh. Akhirnya dia tersenyum juga setelah tidak membalas sms ku puluhan kali.

"Kau ini pintar sekali merayuku." Dia memalingkan wajahnya, aku tahu wajahnya pasti merah sekali mengingat kulitnya yang sangat putih itu—mungkin dia keturunan vampire? -_-v.

Aku hafal betul dia paling lemah jika dipuji.

"Sehunaa~"Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

"Hah..a-apa yang kau lakukan?" dia baru sadar jika wajahku dengannya sangat dekat sekali.

"Kau menyukaiku ya?" godaku. Mukanya semakin memerah. _Hahaha. Dia manis sekali._

"Tidak! Kau mengada-ngada." Sanggahnya cepat masih tetap tak berani menatap mataku. Aku memalingkan wajahnya agar menatap ku.

"Kau yakin? Tapi, aku mendengar degupan yang sangat kencang sekali loh…"

"aaah. Sudah.." mohonnya. Aku kembali duduk ditempatku sambil tertawa.

"Kau lucu sekali…" Aku mencubit sayang pipi tirusnya.

"ekhem." Sepertinyaaku tahu suara siapa itu dan aku berharap dugaanku salah. Oh kumohon,, aku sedang tak ingin menemuinya.

"Maaf mengganggu. Sehun-ssi, bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Kyungsoo berdua saja?"Aku menatap Sehun dengan tatapan merajuk, berharap ia mengerti dengan apa yang ku maksud.

_Kumohon jangan pergi Sehuna… _

Namun sepertinya dia tak mendengar permohonanku atau mungkin dia salah mengartikan langsung pergi begitu saja, seperti biasa tanpa ekspresi berlebih. Ice Hun.

Meski aku tak melihat orang itu, tapi aku dapat meresakan ia kini mendudukan dirinya dihadapanku. Aku sebisa mungki menghindari tatapannya. Aku sedang tak ingin berbicara padanya. Aku memalingkan wajahku acuh-tak-acuh.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti kenapa kau marah padaku." _Bodohnya kau tak menyadari kesalahanmu._

"Tapi aku tahu, disini aku harus minta maaf." _Maaf saja tak cukup tahu!_

"Maukah kau memaafkanku?"

"Seperti yang telah hyung ucapkan. Hyung memang tak ada salah apapun padaku, jadi kenapa harus minta maaf?"

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?" tanyanya. Aku menatap wajahnya. Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Wajahnya memar-memar. Penasaran aku memegang wajahnya. Dan ia langsung merintih kesakitan.

"Maaf. Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa. Ah, ya. Ini tas mu yang tertinggal saat itu. Sekarang aku ada urusan. Kuharap kau telah memaafkanku." Dia menyimpan tas ku di meja. Dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tanda tanya dibenakku.

_Kenapa wajahnya bisa seperti itu?Apakah….? Tidak mungkin!_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Author POV**

.

Kyungsoo melangkah dengan terburu-buru, menaiki tangga menuju balkon sekolah. Sebuah tempat favorite dirinya dan seseorang dulu.

Namja mungil itu menghela nafas ketika ia sampai diatas balkon dan melihat sosok yang sengaja dicarinya sedari tadi. Namja yang terlihat duduk ditembok balkon itu menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo, namun ia tak menghiraukannya. Ia kembali menatap apa yang dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat, menghampiri namja berkulit tan itu. Dengan sedikit paksaan, ia menyentuh wajah namja itu. Ia bisa melihat berbagai lebam yang menghiasi paras tampan namja tan itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu memar-memar juga? Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Kyungsoo cepat.

Sungguh, Jongin—namja itu sangat senang ketika Kyungsoo bertanya dengan keadaannya kini. Bukankah itu merupakan suatu bentuk perhatian?

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar? Kaliankan bersahabat. Memang kalian mempermasalahkan apa?" Bibir imut itu bergerak dengan cepat, seperti ahjumma yang memarahi anaknya.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Ini bukan urusanmu! Cepat sana pergi!"

"Cih! Kau ini berkepribadian ganda ya! Kemarin kau sangat baik, tapi sekarang kau marah-marah lagi! Menyebalkan! Aku juga tak betah berlama-lama dengan mu tahu!"Marahnya. Dan namja mungil itu langsung berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang menampakkan wajah yang sayu.

_Maafkan aku, bukan maksudku berkata sekasar itu padamu. Aku memang harus lakukan itu semua. Karena kau tak boleh menyukaiku.—__**Kim Jongin**_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

"Soal waktu itu, bisakah kau memaafkan aku Lay-ah?" Suho menatap lawan bicaranya dengan angelic eyes nya. Kini ia sedang berada di sebuah Coffee Shop dekat kampusnya.

Sedangkan namja yang sedang diajak berbicara oleh Suho enggan untuk menjawab. Namja berdimple itu sepertinya masih merasa marah pada Suho. Namun tak lama, Lay membuka suara, "kau tak salah. Aku yang egois memaksamu menyukaiku."Ucapnya.

Suho menggeleng sambil tersenyum, mendengar penuturan Lay.

"aah. Karena aku merasa bersalah, jadi aku akan mengajakmu berlibur menjelang tahun baru ini. Bagaimana?" Suho melihat perubahan dalam rona wajah Lay. Namja manis itu terlihat tersenyum senang.

"apa kau serius? Bahkan biasanya aku yang mengajakmu pergi."Dia sedikit terheran-heran. _Memang benar sih._

"kalau kau tak ingin, tak apa. tapi aku berjanji bahwa nanti pasti akan menyenangkan sekali." Suho memanas-manasi. Lay nampak menimbang-nimbang, ia terlihat mulai panik.

"no-no-no. siapa bilang tak mau! Aku mau!"

"baiklah, kalau begitu kau langsung datang ke villa ku saja. Kau sudah tau kan?"

"Ne. ok. Sampai bertemu nanti." Lay menatap kepergian Suho dengan senyum yang tak henti terpatri di wajahnya.

_Mungkin sulit mendapatkan hatinya, tapi aku percaya semua akan berakhir dengan indah.—__**Lay**_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Kyungsoo terlihat serius, menatap layar kaca didepannya yang sedang menampilkan sebuah animasi Pororo and Friends. Seperti biasa, ia akan menyempatkan waktu untuk menonton itu, sesibuk apapun dirinya.

Ia menonton sambil memeluk pororo besar miliknya—pemberian Chanyeol. Saking seriusnya, ia bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan Kris disisinya.

"Kyung-Kyung, menjelang pergantian tahun nanti, aku akan berlibur di Villa bersama Tao. Kau harus ikut ya!" Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak biasa Kris hyung nya mengajaknya, ketika namja jangkung itu melakukan acara bersama kekasihnya.

"Shireo! Aku tak ingin mengganggu Hyung dan Tao berkencan."Kyungsoo membuat alasan.

"Siapa bilang berkencan? Pokoknya kau harus ikut!" katanya Final. Akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah. Meskipun sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menikmati liburan akhirnya dirumah saja.

_Aku hanya berharap, semua tak akan terasa membosankan.—__**Kyungsoo**_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

"kenapa kau tiba cepat sekali!? Kenapa pula kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?" Jongin berucap dengan kesal pada sesosok namja cantik berkebangsaan China dihadapannya. Entah kenapa, ia terlihat tak senang dengan keberadaan namja itu disini. Padahal sesungguhnya, namja itu adalah kekasih yang jarang sekali ditemui nya.

"akukan ingin memberimu surprise. Kau tak suka aku ada disini?" Namja itu merenggut dengan manisnya, membuat Jongin—mau tak mau—menjadi salah tingkah.

"bukan, Bukan begitu. Tapi setidaknnya kau harus memberitahuku. Agar aku bisa menjemputmu dibandara."Jongin beralasan.

"aku kangen sekali denganmu. Tapi aku tak bisa berlama-lama aku harus pergi."

"Biar aku antar."

"tak usah. Aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat sebelum aku pulang. Bye."

_ merasa ada firasat buruk saat ini. Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Mudah-mudahan bukan hal yang buruk.-__**Jongin**_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

"Kau ikut ya… temani aku…" Sehun tersenyum senang ketika mendengar suara dari seberang sana. Seperti biasa, sahabatnya itu menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya seharian ini pada Sehun. _Aku senang dia mengajakku untuk menemaninya berlibur aku kira dia akan mengajak orang lain. Itu artinya dia tak melupakanku. Gomawo._

"baiklah. Besok aku akan datang kerumahmu." Line pun terputus, dan Sehun semakin mengembangkan senyumannya. _Aku senang sekali. Oh, tuhan. Buat liburan ini menyenangkan._

"ekhem. Sepertinya ada yang terlihat senang nih.." Tiba-tiba, Lay memasuki kamar Sehun, membuat namja berkulit albino itu tersentak.

"kau juga terlihat senang sekali. Padahal baru saja kemarin kau menangis."

"bagaimana tidak! Dia mengajakku berlibur di villanya menjelang akhir tahun nanti! Kita akan merayakan tahun baru bersama, hun! Berdua pula! Owh! It's awesome!" dia bercerita dengan sangat semangat.

"Kyungsoo juga mengajakku berlibur dengannya." Sehun ikut bercerita.

"owh! Beruntungnya kita bisa senang secara bersama-sama. Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang.." ucapnya sambil berlalu.

"You too,,"

_Mudah-mudahan besok adalah liburan yang paling menyenangkan..—__**Sehun**_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

" Luhan hyung! Sejak kapan kau datang?Aku senang sekali kau datang." Suho nampak terkejut ketika ia melihat sepupunya yang dari china, Xi Luhan sedang mengobrol dengan eomma dan aboji-nya. Mereka pun langsung saling bertegur sapa.

"Hei. Bagaimana jika kau ikut berlibur di villa bersamaku akhir tahun nanti? Ajaklah kekasihmu untuk ikut." Suho menawarkan.

"bolehkah?! senang sekali. Sudah lama aku dan dia tidak pergi bersama karena kasih Myeonnie." Suho balas tersenyum, menampilkan engelic smile nya.

_Pasti nanti akan sangat menyenangkan sekali.—__**Kim Junmyeon**_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

_Mereka berpikir semuanya akan bahagia tapi benarkah semua itu akan terjadi? Aku tak kan memastikannya. Semua tak akan berjalan sempurna dan tak sesuai dengan harapan mereka. Cinta memang membutuhkan suatu perjuangan, coba pikirkan jika kita mendapatkan cinta dengan sangat mudah. Tentu saja kita akan merasa bosan. Dan cinta tak akan bertahan lama. Jadi, apa pilihanmu? Dan apa pilihanmu sesuai dengan alur cerita ini? __**It's a question of love.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

Loha Yeorobun~

SooLA is Back..

Mianhae for Late update. Sebenarnya, FF ini sudah selesai sejak kemarin-kemarin. Tapi karena aku nggak bisa luangin waktu buat publish. Yaa. Jadi telat deh. Maaf ya... *bow Bonus 3.608 word untuk chapter ini. -_-v

Ah, iya. Mengikuti perkembangan waktu. Aku ngerasa, banyak para author-nim disini pada pindah ya. Alasannya, udah jelas karena kita (termasuk aku) ngelanggar ketentuan FFn. Aku jadi bingung. Sepertinya aku telat yah berada disini. Eotte?

Apa aku harus pindah juga? Ke FB? Wordpress? Blog? AFF? Live Journal? Wattpad? atau tetep stay disini? aku memberi hak pada kalian untuk memilih. Tergantung pada readernya sendiri, kalian lebih nyaman baca dimana? Kalau aku pribadi, sebagai reader, aku memang lebih nyaman disini. Tapi, aku sedih author-authornim kesukaan ku pada kabur ke tempat lain. TT_TT *curhat

Ayo jadi orang yang demokratis. Mumpung ceritaku masih awal-awal. Jadi re-publish nya gampang.

Ya udah. Doakan aku untuk setelahnya, masih bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk mempublish kelanjutan FF ini di sela-sela kesibukanku. *deepbow

Big Thanks To :

**_loveHEENJABUJA, Jung EunHee, opikyung0113, IkaIkaHun11, ArraHyeri2, kriswu393, .16, chenma, Jenny, junghyema, LAB27, Sunny, ricka kaisoo, SooSweet, and all readers._**

Terima kasih untuk partisipasi kalian semua. Terima kasih juga untuk yang men-favorite dan Follow ceritaku.

XoXo Saranghanda~ :*

Pay~Pay~ C U Next Time.


End file.
